Kindred
Abilities Both Lamb and Wolf mark targets to hunt. Scoring a takedown on a marked target permanently empowers Lamb's basic attacks ( and ) to deal % of her target's current health}} bonus physical damage, stacking with each mark consumed. The bonus damage is capped at 75 versus monsters. The mark is removed on the target's death even if '''Kindred' are not involved.'' |description2 = Lamb is offered a selection of champions to kill, which is hidden while . Once selected, there's an 8 second delay before the mark can be collected and Lamb can change her target after 90 seconds, if the target hasn't died in that time. Targets successfully hunted cannot be targeted again for some time. |description3 = Wolf periodically selects a random monster within the enemy's jungle, excluding epic monsters, and highlights its camp to both teams, starting at 2:30. This ends upon acquiring 6 stacks. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |customlabel = Per Target Cooldown |custominfo = 240 |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Mark of the Kindred's Passive is a physical on-hit effect. Mark of the Kindred's Active is a global single targeted ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block Active . |additional = |video = Kindred IVideo }} Lamb dashes in the target direction and fires up to three homing arrows on arrival upon the three nearest targets, dealing physical damage to each. Lamb's current attack target at any proximity will be prioritized by one of the bolts. |description2 = Casting Wolf's Frenzy or dashing inside of will reduce the cooldown of Dance of Arrows to 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = / |cooldown = 9 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting = Dance of Arrows is a ground targeted dash that fires up to 3 auto-targeted missiles. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |name = |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block damage. |additional = |video = Kindred QVideo }} Lamb builds stacks of Hunter's Vigor as she moves around, up to 100. Once fully stacked, her next basic attack heals her for 3 Kindred's level)| }}. |description2 = Wolf claims a small area as his territory for the next 8 seconds, separating from her. Wolf attacks targets within the area autonomously, prioritizing Lamb's attack target. |description3 = Wolf's basic attacks scale with , and deal physical damage equal to a base amount plus 40% of damage. |description4 = On activation, the territory is centered about Lamb and her current attack target, or the nearest enemy, and Wolf's Frenzy ends immediately if she leaves the area. |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting = Wolf's Frenzy's Passive is a non-damaging on-hit effect. Wolf's Frenzy's Active point-blank area of effect and summon ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = Active |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block Wolf. |additional = |video = Kindred WVideo }} Lamb cripples the target enemy, them by 70% for 1 second. |description2 = If Lamb manages to attack the target twice in the next X seconds, her third attack during that time instead directs Wolf to pounce on them - dealing , capped against monsters. |leveling2 = | }} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |targeting = Mounting Dread is both a single targeted debuff and physical . |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |name = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block mark and . |additional = |video = Kindred EVideo }} Lamb blesses the ground under an allied champion or herself for 3 seconds. While inside the area, all units (including champions, minions and monsters; both allied and enemy) cannot be reduced below . Units in the area who reach the threshold cannot be healed while within for the remaining duration. |description3 = All units within the zone are healed immediately after the blessing ends. |leveling3 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Lamb's Respite is an ally-targeted point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kindred RVideo }} References cs:Kindred Category:Pet champion